Breaking of the Dawn
by neobluediamondwolf
Summary: ~*Chapter Two*~ is now up! Come on, read it! Review it! PLEASE! FF6 by the way, Locke/Terra/Edgar pairing
1. Prologue

A/N: A Locke/Terra/Edgar…I haven't seen too many FF6 stories going around so…here we go! Square owns all the characters that are mentioned in this story.  
  
Time for:  
  
A really long author's note also known as…  
  
THE PROLOGUE!  
  
Exactly two years ago was the date of the revolution against Kefka. No signs of anything out of place had happened those two years, leading the warriors on to live normal lives. Terra, now at age twenty-one, still dreams of having a family of her own. She adores the children and loves to take care of them, but none of them are her own children. A month would pass, and another child would be carried away to live in some rich and high- class society. Terra was more than happy for them, even though they cried away. She knew they would be happier there. Yet still, there was an aching in her heart.  
  
Up in Narshe, rebellion still seeps out from the back alleys. Many people were against the defeat of Kefka, thinking he would be able to bring them to justice. Those people consisted of thieves and survivors of Kefka's Tower. One man led the inhabitants of Narshe to defeat these rebels. For indeed, he was an ex-rebel himself. Locke Cole knew exactly where the thieves would hide and he knew their tactics. Now at age twenty-seven, he still dreams about being a master treasure hunter. Much to many women's dismay, he refuses to become involved with anyone.  
  
Figaro Domain now includes all three major continents. Being the only kingdom left in the world, it now controls both northern and southern regions of the world. It also maintains the eastern part of the world, but Doma Kingdom rules it. Figaro Domain, led by the youngest king known to history, is as big as it seems. The king, Edgar, and his right hand man, Sabin, barely know what to do with such power. Many believe Edgar will end up just like Gestahl and Kefka, being power hungry. Yet, their comrades know them too well that they would never do such a thing. The twin brothers would just merely stay confused. Neither having any heir, the twenty-nine year olds continue to look for their queen, even though Edgar does more so than Sabin.  
  
The rebuilding of the south, led by the ever-famous general turned Returner, was near completion. That was before the group of thieves and bandits destroyed Miranda. Celes continues to help rebuild, only to have herself dream about the day she will meet her savior again. At age twenty- one, she is an industrious leader, with a growing soft spot.  
  
The new king of Doma, Cyan, is continuously working on trying to build a better nation. He had came to agreements with Edgar that once his kingdom became strong enough, Doma could rule the eastern continent. The fifty- three year old knight hasn't lost his touch, or his charm. With much delay, he had wed a local girl from Miranda named Lola.  
  
Now at age sixteen, Gau has been sent to schooling in Mobliz and is currently under the care of Terra. His etiquette is beyond belief, yet he continues to run free in the wild.  
  
The moogle race is ever growing, the cute and dangerous creatures popping up all over the world. They have formed a new race led by the fourteen-year- old, and that's pretty old in human years, moogle named Mog. Perhaps King Edgar would be as kind as to give the moogles a homeland.  
  
At age thirteen, the child prodigy named Relm continues to do her artwork. She has done many for King Edgar, yet he's afraid to put them in the main hall. Who wouldn't be when her artwork frequently pops to life?  
  
Finally, the wandering gambler, owner of the world's only gambling airship, continues on his search for love. Many know him as being a sleazy man who is only in it for the money. What many people do not know, yet his companions do, is that he is a lover, just looking for the right girl. Until then, the thirty-year-old will just have to wait.  
  
Anyone that hasn't been mentioned is either dead or is unaccounted for. Now that you know how their lives are doing, on with the story! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Wahoo! First chapter! Go me! If you didn't read the prologue, go read it! It's VERY important!  
  
Breaking of the Dawn  
  
Chapter One: Mysterious Findings  
  
"Ash! Ash! Get over here, right now Ash!"  
  
The wind picked up her voice, sending it into a spiral across the small beach. The young boy turned around from squatting on the sand, only to fall back into the small threshold of water. The woman chuckled softly, placing a motherly hand on her hip. "Can't I have dinner later?" the boy named Ash shouted out.  
  
The woman frowned, turning over to her house, looking at the children peeking out. "No! Now, come on! Get inside and wash up!" The mother took a step, only to have the young boy quickly pick up something from the shore. He stood up, brushing the sand off his backside. "I'm only going to count to five!" The boy quickly sped up the small slope, shoving the certain thing he found in his pocket. "One!"  
  
He began to run faster now, sprinting towards the house. "Wait! No mama!"  
  
The woman grinned, seeing him inch closer. "Five!" She spun around laughing, darting towards the house. The young boy whined loudly, trying to catch up to the older woman. He quickly came to her side, only to have the other children dart out, laughing. She grabbed onto his shoulder, pushing him lightly back so she could get a lead. Once again, he darted past her, running into his brothers and sisters. "Haha! I won!" he shouted with glee.  
  
The woman came up, throwing her arms around Ash, hugging him greatly. "Yes, you did…now go wash up. All of you!" They all laughed loudly, running into the wooden house. The woman flicked her green hair out of her eyes, turning back towards the sea. She then turned back towards the town, smiling softly. Mobliz was doing better than she expected. She walked inside, picked up the large amounts of dishes, placing them in each spot. Twenty of everything went down on the table: forks, spoons, cups, napkins, plates, and bowls. Each child had a different taste, and she knew every single one of their tastes. When the table was ready, the horde of children came out from the hall, grabbing onto a seat.  
  
She raised her hands dutifully, each one mimicking her. She placed hers down, inspecting their hands. She tapped a certain few on their hands, only to have them groan back into the bathroom. The rest sat down, waiting impatiently for their dinner. Ash walked out, taking his seat. "What are we having?" he asked, speaking up for the rest of the children.  
  
She looked at him, holding out her hand. "Give me whatever you found on the beach."  
  
The other children let out a small cry of, "Oooh!"  
  
"But, Mama! It's…just a rock! Please, can't I have it?"  
  
She held out her hand sternly, only to have him dig in his pocket and place the small rock in her outstretched palm. She looked at it and frowned. "You can have it after I wash it, ok?"  
  
His smile grew and nodded and he quickly placed his napkin in his lap. The rest of the children came out, flashing their clean hands at the woman. They all took a seat and slowly, the woman served their dinners.  
  
  
  
After the children had eaten, they were quickly rushed to bed. The girls walked into one room, giggling with stories of what they saw the boys do today, while the boys hurried into the other room, laughing at what they did today. The woman slowly took her seat, poking at the left over food. She glanced over at the sink where the mud covered rock lay. She sighed, only to hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called out.  
  
"Terra? It's Duane."  
  
Terra stood up, unlocking the door and opening it up. "Duane? Everything ok?" He nodded his head, walking past her and taking a seat on one of the chairs. "You sounded kind of desperate at the door."  
  
"Oh, I'm perfectly fine!" He smiled happily. "Just excited! I came to tell you that Terra said her first word!"  
  
She smiled happily, patting the man on his back. "What did she say?" the motherly woman asked.  
  
"She said mama! Katarin knew she had to mean you!"  
  
Terra smiled modestly, shaking her head. "She could mean her. I'm not the only 'mama' here. Katarin is, too."  
  
Duane shook his head. "You know how long we've waited for her first word? We never say mama around her! Only the kids call you mama!"  
  
Again, the green haired woman shook her head and started to collect the dishes left by the children. She placed the large stack of plates onto the counter, only to turn around to see Duane carrying the bowls. "Listen, it's late. I'll talk to you and Katarin tomorrow. Good bye, Duane." She grabbed the bowls out of his hand, placing them all in the sink.  
  
"Alright…Goody bye, Terra." With those words, he walked outside, the door shutting quietly behind him. She sighed softly, picking up the dirt clod that Ash had found. She turned the sink on, placing the rock under the running water. The dirt slowly rolled off whatever it was hiding. Suddenly, her door was thrown open. "Terra!"  
  
"Duane?" She turned away from the rock, looking at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to look at this!" He grabbed her hand, yanking her out of her house. She quietly followed. "It's down by the beach!"  
  
She yanked her arm back, folding them across her chest. "What is it? Just tell me!"  
  
He was silent, only to have her look towards the beach. Wave after wave, there was a small amount of glitter forming on the sand after the foam rolled away. "Terra…they're…"  
  
A horrifying scream echoed through the air. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Yea! Second Chapter!  
  
  
  
Breaking of the Dawn  
  
Chapter Two: Gathering at the beach  
  
  
  
The snow was pure crimson, dripping slowly down into deep crevasses. One warrior sat alone on the large rock jutting out from the mountain. He slowly took his bandana and wiped it across his face. When he pulled it away, it was damp with sweat and blood. He slowly pushed his sword into its sheath. A small bird flew by, causing the warrior to look up, blocking out the wintry sun. "Sir?" a man called out.  
  
"Yes, Nicolai?" he asked softly.  
  
"A letter has come for you. Care for me to read it?" The warrior nodded. "It's from a girl named Terra…" His eyes lifted up, and he quickly snatched the letter away from the messenger. "Locke? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, fine…I'll be at Arvis' house if anything happens." Locke stood up, walking quickly down the slope. He read the letter as he walked; praying nothing had happen to her. "Meet at Mobliz? Something is definitely up…"  
  
  
  
A large sword dropped onto the two-d menace, causing it to shrivel up into its painting. The man sighed softly, looking around at the possessed paintings. "I swear Relm did this on purpose," he mumbled out.  
  
A larger man came up behind him, slapping him on the back. "Sabin, honestly…you think Relm did this on purpose?"  
  
"She could never do anything on purpose! It's her gift. She just has to learn to control it." The man named Sabin smiled brightly, pulling his brother out of the long hallway filled with possessed demons. "A message came today."  
  
"Who from, this time?" the man asked. He threw down his auto crossbow, smiling at the guard. "Another lady weeping for my love?"  
  
Sabin laughed loudly. "Well, Edgar, I knew you and Terra had something going on!"  
  
The man named Edgar spun around, his cape bellowing behind him. "It's from Terra? Really?" His voice was hopeful, causing Sabin to look at him strangely.  
  
"Yes, it's from Terra. She wants us to be at Mobliz by dawn tomorrow."  
  
  
  
A building slowly crashed to the ground, a large cloud of dust and debris emitting from the wrecked building. Within that cloud of dust was one knight, coughing gently. "Great work today guys! You can all go home now!" The voice was definitely feminine, though there was no shape what so ever that could be seen. A large crowd of men and women alike emerged from the dust. Behind that groups came another woman, flipping a cascade of golden blonde hair behind her neck as she walked away from the site. A small boy ran up to her, handing her a letter and quickly dispersing towards the villa of the town. She opened the letter calmly, reading it quickly. "Terra!" With that one word, she flung towards the chocobo stable, slamming the amount of gil onto the desk and grasping the chocobo's rein.  
  
  
  
"Dearest? Are you awake?" a soft voice called out. A young woman, at the age of about thirty, tapped a man on his shoulder. "Cyan, you best be waking up!" The man moaned from under the covers. "Cyan…wake up!" She leaned in closer to his ear, nuzzling it softly. Suddenly, "Wake up!"  
  
The man bolted up, shaking his head softly, the brown-gray locks dripping on the side of his face. "What's wrong? Why are you waking me up today? You know it's my only day off!"  
  
The woman giggled, handing him a piece of paper. "A letter came for you today. It's marked urgent. With you being a king and all, I would expect you to read all urgent letters immediately."  
  
The king nodded her explanation off, only to raise his hand futile. "Please…read…"  
  
The woman eased her throat, leaning back in a chair. "Dearest Cyan, I care not to explain in fear of people learning what you must know," the woman paused, her voice becoming more fearful. "Something has happened, and I need you hear in Mobliz as soon as the dawn breaks tomorrow. Please, Cyan. With Love, Terra."  
  
Before the woman had even finished, Cyan was up and ready, adorning his body with steel guards. "I shan't be gone for long."  
  
"I thought you were going to quit with the accent?" the woman chuckled out.  
  
"Hush, malady. None of them should knoweth of my change."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "Cyan, just speak as you normally would, please? Do us all a favor by doing that…"  
  
  
  
"Sold for three thousand gil!"  
  
The young girl clapped happily as the owners of her new painting happily handed over the money. "Next on our items list consists of…this magical treasure chest! We'll start bidding at five hundred gil! Anybody going for six hundred?" Someone in the crowd raised their hands. "Thank you, sir! Do I hear seven hundred?"  
  
The young woman sighed, realizing that her time was up. She stood up and quickly left the auction. A small girl rushed up to her, hugging her waist tightly. "Oh, thank you, Relm, for the beautiful painting of the pink beast!"  
  
Relm smiled happily and patted the brunette on her head. "Well, I did travel with her. I know all her muscle movements."  
  
"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" The little girl gave one last, tight squeeze, and darted happily off. The teenager sighed, walking to the large mansion owned by Owzer. She opened the small slot for the mail, pulling out every piece. She looked through them, stopping as she saw her name written in a familiar writing.  
  
She pulled it out and opened the door, dropping off the rest of the letters onto a desk. "Mobliz, huh? Looks like I'm in for some action!" She darted towards the steps, calling out into the air. "I'll be back! Good bye!"  
  
  
  
"Now, now ladies! There's enough for all of you…" The silver haired man laughed gently, shoving the horde or whores away from him. He walked up onto the oblivious deck, smiling at the richest there were. He patted one on the back. He then walked over to the wheel of the ship, smiling happily into the ominous sky.  
  
"Setzer!" a man called out. "A carrier pigeon is aiming for the ship!"  
  
He turned over towards the left side of the sky, looking at the frail and weak pigeon. He turned off the engines, the airship freezing in space. "Someone! Catch it! Quick!"  
  
All the men rushed towards the bird, their cat claws emerging, grasping and clawing at the poor bird. It flew wildly up, only to fall into the hungry paws of the animalistic creature. "Setzer! I caught it!"  
  
"Read the letter to me!" Quickly, their faithful captain turned towards the wheel of the ship, turning the engines back on. The loud roar of the turbines awoke the quiet sky, only to have it end in silence again.  
  
"It's from Terra…all what it says is for you to meet her in Mobliz…Wait to go, Setzer!"  
  
His eyes were dashed with horror. None of them had met for two years and none of them made any effort to meet each other.  
  
  
  
"Kup! Kupo kupopo kup!" The white balls of fluff passed the letter round and round.  
  
"Kup-kup kuppo!"  
  
A dash of 'kupos' filled the air.  
  
One moogle stepped up, snatching the paper. He quickly opened it up, staring in disbelief.  
  
"Kup kupo?" one of the balls asked.  
  
"Kupp kupo kuppo kupopopo!" the one that snatched the paper replied.  
  
"Kup kupo!" the group shouted in glee.  
  
  
  
Soft green hair blew into the wind, meshing with the bright green hair. "Did you send them all out?"  
  
"Yup…"  
  
The softer set of green hair nodded. She continued to stare out into the ocean, being drawn in by the glittering aspects. "Did you send all the kids into the cave?"  
  
"Yup…as with all the villagers." His green hair was pulled back into a long ponytail now.  
  
The woman sighed, wrapping a casual arm around the young man. "It's been two years, Gau…what am I going to say and do?"  
  
The wild boy laughed like the wind. "Do what you always do! Be yourself…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok…who enjoyed the moogle scene? Really…come on now! You know you loved it! 


End file.
